small bump
by maranoismylife
Summary: Modern AU. Jack had looked forward so much to holding his baby, but then suddenly, the hope was torn from him. Now, he is left to tell the tragic news to his poor wife, Elsa, who doesnt know that she no longer has a baby living in her womb. Inspired by the Ed Sheeran song 'Small bump'


He now sat inside her hospital room with his gaze on his shoes, he could hear the soft beat of her heart through the machine hooked to her, never once skipping the rhythm; they sounded almost like a soft drum.

Her chest lifted up and down with her hands intertwined together, her hands lying lightly on her stomach.

His blue eyes examined her every feature; he knew he didn't want to ever remember his wife like that ever again.

Sure she looked peaceful with her ocean blue eyes closed shut and her platinum blond hair falling loosely beside her face, but he knew what was to come when she awoken.

He had run the scenario over and over in his mind, but he couldn't seem to find the right way.

How do you tell your wife something as traumatic and life changing as losing a baby in your womb?

How do you tell your wife that she will no longer be able to carry a bundle of blankets in her arms?

How the hell do you tell your wife that she will not be able to feel her baby kick after waiting so patiently for it for four months?

He buried his face into his hands and took a deep breath, careful to not let a tear spill his eyes. He couldn't do it; no, he couldn't hurt his Elsa like that.

''Jack?'' he heard a high pitch voice ask from behind him.

Jack turned and stared at Elsa's sister, Anna and her husband Kristoff with a pained expression. Anna turned her head from her sister to him, clearly worried.

''She lost the baby,'' he mumbled so low, he was surprised he could hear herself.

Jack closed his eyes shut as he heard Anna gasp and Kristoff take an inner deep breath.

At least they can sort of relate, he thought to himself staring down at the floor, they have a child already.

''Jack,'' Anna took a seat next to him and it was obvious to everyone that she was in tears. ''I'm so, so, so sorry''

The way she said it made the pain inside of his chest increase. His eyes could no longer bear over holding the tears and he was surprised to find himself in Anna's arms bawling it all out.

It was his kid, for crying out loud!

It was his and Elsa's kid and he didn't deserve to die in such an unplanned way. That child would've been well taken care of by them two and everyone freaking knew that.

He was just so angry!

How could God do something as cruel as take away something as innocent as an unborn child?

But all the anger faded away as he remembered the moment in which Elsa told him that they were expecting, he remembered he hadn't grinned that hard since the day he had married her.

_Jack had just returned from working in his office and man was he exhausted. His boss, Mr. North, was a good man but would often overwork his employers with paper work. _

_He was just glad he could return home to his beautiful six month wife who made him smile with just her sight._

''_Elsa, I'm home!'' he called out, closing the door behind him and shoving his keys in his pocket. He glanced around the room, but only found utter silence. ''Els?''_

''_over here!'' he heard her distant voice call from their bedroom. ''Come quick, Jack! Come quick!'' her voice sounded so urgent, Jack rapidly made his way to their room without hesitation and looked around to make sure she was alright._

''_Elsa, are you okay?'' he asked, pulling her into a quick hug and giving her a long kiss on the lips. He never wanted to be terrified like that again._

_She stared at him blankly and smiled. ''Yeah, why wouldn't I be?''_

''_I heard you screaming my name and so I thought that-'' seeing her confused face, he simply shrugged it off. ''Never mind. What's up?''_

_She held up a stick to his face and grinned widely while jumping up and down._

_Slowly, it dawned onto Jack that it was a pregnancy test… and that it read positive._

''_Are you serious?'' he asked, his own fake breaking into a huge smile too._

_Elsa nodded her head eagerly and bit her lower lip. _

_Jack's eyes grew wide as he grabbed both his wife's hands. ''We're having a baby'' he stated. He began laughing wildly as he picked up Elsa in his arms and spun her around._

_He then bend down and placed a hand on her plain stomach. _

''_Hi, little baby, I'm your daddy! I just want you to know that I love and you and I will always protect you. Okay?''_

_He looked up at Elsa, whose eyes were beginning to fill with tears.''Also, your mommy here loves you very much too and she can't wait to carry you and change your diapers''_

_She giggled and gently hit him in the back of his head. _

_Jack smirked. ''and I will help of course'' he placed his arms around Elsa's waist and planted a firm kiss on her belly, then stood up._

''_that was beautiful, Jack'' the twenty three year old woman stated, dreamily. It was the least he could do considering he always imagined having a family with her._

_Jack stepped closer to her; he could her breath against his chest. ''I think that she's going to have your beautiful smile and your blue eyes''_

_Elsa nodded her head and wrapped her arms around his neck. ''HE is also going to have your hair and your cute little laugh''_

_Jack laughed and placed his forehead against hers. ''What's wrong with having a girl?''_

''_What's wrong with having a boy?'' she argued back. _

_Of course, they would always find something to argue about but that's what made them…well, them. He couldn't imagine another person to argue with for the rest of his life rather than his precious Elsa._

_Jack lightly kissed her nose. ''you're going to be a great mother, Elsa Frost''_

''_and you're going to be a great father, Jack Frost''_

They never really did learn the sex of their baby.

''Jack?'' her soft voice brought him back to reality and within seconds, he was by her side holding her hand.

''Elsa,'' he ran his fingers gently against her cheek. ''Els, I'm so glad you're okay''

She grinned slightly with her lips as she turned and found a teary eyed Anna and a frowning Kristoff standing near them. ''Hi, guys! What are you doing here?''

Telling by her face, Elsa had just remembered everything that had occurred that morning and Jack couldn't prepare himself for the question that was shot at him.

''Jack, is our baby okay?'' the way she said our made it all a ton more painful and he knew he wouldn't be able to break the news to her.

It would break her little heart, and he could not carry that guilt with him. Jack couldn't tell her the worst news he had ever heard in his life.

''Jack?'' Elsa's voice was becoming more suspicious at his silence, as she ran her fingers through her belly. ''Please tell me that the blood we found in the morning didn't hurt the baby. Please, Jack, please. Please tell me that my baby is okay''

Her voice was frantic and tears were spilling down her face, quite obvious that she had figured it out.

Her once glowing blue eyes were now filled with water that rushed down her face like an unstoppable river.

Her hands remained tightly to her stomach as she mourned for her loss.

''No!'' she shouted in such agony, that Jack found himself violently crying also. He reached for her slowly, until finally pulling her into a tight embrace.

Anna too was sobbing into Kristoff chest; it was as if her sister's pain was her own.

The atmosphere was so full of misery; Jack would've done anything in his power to scape at that moment.

But looking over at his wife, he realized that he couldn't run away from his problems. It was his job as her husband to be by her side at all good and bad; there was no way in hell that he was going to let her go through something so tragic as losing their child.

Elsa looked up at him, with several sniffs. ''Jack, what do you think happened to our baby?''

He kissed her hair and wiped some tears from her face with his thumb.

He forced on a brave smile and grabbed her hand. ''Our baby is in heaven, our baby was needed up there''

Tears continued to shed down her face, but she looked a bit calmer. ''Do you think it knew that we loved him or her more than anything in the world?''

Jack turned to Anna and Kristoff, who looked at the couple with such sympathy, and then ran his fingers through Elsa's hair.

''Of course, and I don't have a doubt in my mind that he'll be looking over us for the rest of our lives''

**Don't hate me D; I almost cried during this chapter, but I just had to. These things actually happen to real people and they suffer a lot because of it. I thought it would be sweet to write a story about a couple that looked forward so much to having a baby and then was torn by a miscarriage. I think it's time that we acknowledge that things like this happen can happen to any one of us because the truth is, life is not full of rainbows. Thank you for reading! Also, I do not own Small bump by Ed Sheeran (:**


End file.
